


It Will Always Be You

by hybridposie



Series: One Day You Will Understand [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbians, Lust, Sex, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridposie/pseuds/hybridposie
Summary: Penelope and Josie have known each other their entire lives but don’t really have good impressions on each other solely because their families hate each other. But Josie finds out her boyfriend cheated on her right after getting back together, she finds herself in bed, having mind blowing sex with Miss. Penelope Park herself.What happens when the two can’t seem to keep their hands off each other? Will they risk their relationship or will their families get in the way of the benefits of the relationship?





	1. Their Stories

**_November 12th, 2024_ **

**_Josie Saltzman’s Story_ **

 

_ ‘When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been open for us.’  _ Helen Keller once said. Josie Saltzman looks at the quote every morning before she drags herself to work. It a quote that she lives by everyday. She knows that there are going to be closed doors in her life and that she might spend so much time looking at them that she doesn’t realize that there are open ones all around her. 

She also realizes that even if she seems to think that her life isn’t all but sadness with not happiness, she must realize that her presence alone is making someone around her the happiest they can be. Josie Saltzman’s presence makes someone happy. It makes a lot of people happy. It makes her mom happy, her sister happy, even her best friend, Landon happy. To those people, Josie is a ray of sunshine with her artistic aptitude and her strong mind. 

Josie has the ability to come up with solutions to any situation in the blink of an eye, call it a God given talent. Her friends call her a wizard, in which Josie replies, ‘Since I am female, I would be titled a witch while it I were a male, you would’ve correctly labeled me as a wizard,’ and her friends would glance at her with a odd expression. How can someone speak in such a way. With perfect grammar and her brain being a source of all the words on the entire dictionary. 

No one knows really. 

But they don’t mind at all. 

Josie’s brain is what makes her unique and she uses that to her advance, studying music theory at Columbia University in New York City, she works part time at her dad’s nightclub with her roommate Landon Kirby, a senior at Columbia who is studying to be a historian, and Landon’s knowledge on historical events such as Presidents, wars and everything of that nature is what makes him unique in his own way. 

Josie and Landon never we’re together and never will be but Josie has had an on again and off again relationship with Landon’s adoptive brother, Rafael Waithe. Who is a senior at NYU, studying sports medicine and at the current time, they aren’t together but they do occasionally find themselves in the same bed the morning after drunkenly sleeping together. 

Yes Josie focuses on school but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t enjoy a night out with her friends. She is 21 and just turned it so her newly interest in drinking games and pub hunting is something she likes to do on the weekends, with her older sister Lizzie and her friends, along with Liz’s boyfriend, Jed. 

Josie adores her sister more than words can describe but sometimes their lack of similarities can get in the way of their bonding. Lizzie is a lawyer currently at Harvard Law but will take the two hour train ride to spend as much time with Jed who is also at NYU. She never rarely comes down to see her little sister. That is why Josie spends most of her time with Landon at her dad’s night club, the one he left to the girls before he passed away. Even though their mom takes care of everything, Lizzie and Josie’s name is on the lease. They decided to name it something that their father would have wanted so it’s called “Siphones,” a term that their dad used a lot for some reason. 

Josie does her homework their before the club opens and Landon sets everything up while he talks to his best friend while doing so. “So I hear there’s an opening on the open mic list tonight,” Landon says, setting up the band equipment as Josie sits at one of the high tables, typing away at her computer. 

Josie laughs. “I’ll pass,” she says. 

Landon sighs, jumping off the stage. “You’ve got an incredible voice, Jo. I don’t understand why you don’t let anyone hear it,” he mentions. 

“Take this as a life lesson, Kirby,” Josie says, leaning forward on the table. “People are horrible things and my selfless heart can’t take the commentary that follows with me singing in front of those horrible beings,” she says simply. 

“You’re ridiculous you know,” he chuckles. 

“I’m logical,” she adds. 

Landon couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

**_November 20th, 2024_ **

**_Penelope Park’s Story_ **

Penelope Park grew up on the East Side of Manhattan, the part where all the businesses are, most of them probably being run by her dad, CEO of Park Industries, Hiram Park. And as much as Penelope loves her father. She just doesn’t seem herself wanting to continue on with the business but as for now, taking a semester off from school at NYU, Penelope works side her best friend Hope Mikaelson on the finance side of the company with her mother, Abigail Park.

Her and her mom aren’t the closest. Her mom is the kind of woman that likes to focus on the money side of things while Penelope could really careless about the money. Yes, of course she has it. She is a Park after all but that doesn’t mean she needs it to survive. Hope and Penelope share an apartment, a penthouse actually at a hotel that her father owns. Rent free of course and Hope only pays for food and stuff of that nature while Penelope does the same. 

Penelope doesn’t like being with her family but what she does love is getting to see her two year old niece and her older brother Peter and his wife, Anna. A gorgeous couple that Penelope loves and adore. She can’t imagine her life without them. “Auntie P!” Rosie squeals as Penelope tickles the two year old’s tummy. 

Penelope holds her hand up in a claw formation before being it down to Rosie’s stomach tickling her again, causing her to squeal. “I’m gonna get you!” Penelope says playfully as they are both on the grass in her brother’s backyard. Penelope can sense her brother and his wife’s on hers and she knows exactly what they are going to say to her because they said it every damn time she is seen with their two year old. 

‘When are you going to have one?’ They ask that same question all the time. The issue with that is she is a female who also likes females which there is nothing wrong about that but it’s hard to become a parent especially as a single gay girl. She just doesn’t want to be that person who is in it and doesn’t have anyone to be there with her. Penelope laughs as Rosie runs off to go play in her sandbox before walking to her brother. 

Peter has his arms over his chest and a smirk on his face. “Don’t say it,” Penelope says, taking a sip of water before licking her lips. 

Peter holds his hands up in defense. “I wasn’t going to say anything other than the fact that you are definitely going to be late to work,” he says and that’s when Penelope looks at the watch on her wrist and curses to herself before saying bye to her brother and her sister-in-law by giving them both kisses on the cheeks before rushing out of the backyard.

Penelope mental curses at her dad for making her take care of all the eviction notices and when arrives to her office which is a cubical right next to her mom’s office. She sees only one paper on her desk today and when she looks down at it, she mentally curses to herself. Of course this has to happen. 

**_‘Shut down Siphones,’_ **

And that means that Penelope Park is going to have to see, Josette Saltzman. 

The two girls have nothing against each other personally other than the fact they their last names are two families in New York City that do not get along. They never went to high school together but they knew each other from their families always bickering back and forth. Penelope always thought that Josie was beautiful but she always gave off the signs that she was only interested in males – seeing that she only dated one person in her entire life and he was a dude. 

But even if Josie was into females, Penelope could never go after her. Their families would disown them if they were caught together. It would cause so much fucking drama that was unnecessary. But Penelope is about cause more drama then needed when she walks into the nightclub tonight and hands them the eviction notice, giving them thirty days to leave the building. 

Penelope leans over her cubicle wall and smiles down at her chest friend. “You’re coming with me tonight.” Penelope orders. 

Hope finishes chewing the foot in her mouth. “And where are we going exactly?” Hope asks. 

“Siphones on Broadway Street,” Penelope says, holding the piece of paper out to Hope which she kindly takes and scans it, before shaking her head and handing it back to Penelope. “Hope, please?” 

“I am not going to be there just so I can watch you lust over Josie Saltzman,” Hope says in disgust. 

Penelope laughs. “I don’t like her,” 

Hope snorts. “Yeah okay. And I’m a virgin,” she jokes which is obviously her way of saying that Penelope is lying because Hope is definitely not a virgin. She has slept with more people than Penelope and that says a lot to be honest. “She’s cute, if she was a dude and had a dick you know, I’d fuck,” she says, living her feet onto the desk carefree

“You’re despicable,” Penelope huffs. 

“You love me,” Hope laughs. 

Penelope rolls her eyes. “I really don’t,” 

 

***********************************

Landon and Josie begin to clean up after a successful night at the club when the sound of heels clicking through the club fills their ears and when they turn around they are greeted with the one and only, Penelope Park. Josie despises this girl but she would be lying if she said she didn’t find her attractive as hell. It’s the bow around her next and the constant need to always wear button up shirts without buttoning them up all the way. She doesn’t know why but it makes her want to throw her on one of this tables and make love to her as much as she can. Until she gets tired which she knows won’t be quickly. 

But she remember that’s their families hate each other and if that happened, a lot would change and everything will turn to chaos. Penelope wore an army green button up with black skinny and heels and a ribbon tied around her neck loosely and then her hair was perfectly curled and it’s 2AM and ‘why the hell is Penelope Park here at 2AM?’ Josie asks herself. Landon glares over at his best friend and she gives him a look which he responds with the shrug of his shoulders before he continues to mop the floor. 

Josie tosses the rag she was using to clean the tables on one of the tables before making her way over to the raven haired girl with an angst expression on her face. She is really not in the mood to argue with this girl. “I thought I already took the trash out,” Josie comments. 

Penelope rolls her eyes before tilting her head to the side, smirking at her. “Is that the best you got, Saltzman? You’ve lost your touch,” she pouts. 

Josie rolls her eyes and ignores that comment before placing on hand on her hip and the other on a close by table. “What do you want, Penelope?” Josie asks harshly. 

Penelope sighs deeply. “Where’s your dad? I have to talk to him about a few things?” She asks and of course she doesn’t know that her dad is dead. She doesn’t care about that stuff because it doesn’t have anything to do with her. ‘Penelope is so selfish.’ Josie thinks to herself. 

“Unbelievable,” Josie mutters. 

Penelope raises an eyebrow. “What?” 

Josie sighs deeply before staring into those beautiful green eyes of Penelope’s. “Do you seriously not remember what happened last year?” Josie asks, earning a confused expression from the devil. “My Dad is dead, Park. He died, a year ago? Car accident? It was all over the news,” Josie reminds her. 

Penelope eyes widen. “Fuck,” she mutters, feeling like a complete idiot. “I didn’t-I forgot,” she stutters. 

“I know you did, because it had nothing to do with you. Now what the hell do you want?” Josie asks coldly. 

Penelope looks at the paper in her hand before gripping it and shaking her head. “You know what? It can wait,” Penelope says softly, earning a raise of an eyebrow from Josie. “I’ll be seeing ya,” she says to Josie before turning on her heels and leaving. 

There is no way, Penelope is taking this club away from a grieving daughter. No way. 


	2. I Have A Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope shows up to Josie’s apartment to warn her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I hope y’all enjoy this chapter.

Yes, Penelope and Josie do not get along but that does not mean Penelope is heartless when it comes to other’s feelings that’s just not the type of person she is or wants to become. There is no way in hell she is taking care of this case against the Saltzman's’ club. Especially after they just lost their father and husband. That’s not happening – Penelope’s heart is too big for that. She will not put that much weight on her own shoulder – especially hurting two girls who lost their father less than a year ago. 

Penelope storms into the building the next morning and Hope is flirting with some dude when she notices that her best friend is upset. “What’s wrong?” Hope asks, pushing the blonde boy away from her as she tries to stop Penelope from going anywhere.

Penelope holds up a finger at her. “Not in the mood,” she says, shimmering her way through the desks and over to her mother’s office where she is sitting with someone but Penelope didn’t really care, she barged it. “Isn’t this little feud with the Saltzmans over with already? It’s been twenty four years mom!” Penelope exclaims, slamming the piece of paper on the desk.

Her mom looks over at the man sitting in front of the desk, “Ed, can you give me an my daughter a moment please? It will not take long, I promise,” she asks kindly and Ed gives her a nod in assurance as he stands up and exits the office. Penelope looks over at her mom with her arms crossed over her chest, angrily. “What’s the problem?” Abigail asks her daughter. 

Penelope huffs a laugh. “I am twenty four years old mom,” she mentions. “I have done everything that you have ever wanted me to do for the last twenty four years so when I say don’t do this,” she says pointing to the piece of paper. “I am asking you for once, do something that I want!” She exclaims. 

“Is this because you find the younger child beautifully attractive?” Her mom questions . 

Penelope groans. “Josie and I can’t stand each other so no, it doesn’t have anything to do with that fact. It has to do with the fact that they just lost their dad less than a year ago and you and daddy are using that as a way to get back at them,” she says simply. 

“That is not true,” Abigail stands up, walking over to the file cabinet located on the other side of the office and pulls out a file. “It has to do with the fact that Alaric Saltzman played your father many years ago, and he owes us a lot of money,” she clarifies. 

Penelope shakes her head in disbelief. “That is his fault mom - not his daughters or his wife’s. Why the hell are you taking it out on them?” 

“When he died, he left his problem on his last name, my beautiful daughter,” she says, sitting down on her chair again, holding out the file towards her which Penelope rolls her eyes at and grabs it before sitting down in the chair across the way from her mother. “This is an important closing, sweetheart and your dad and I trusted you with it so please get it done in the next couple of days and we will let you have a week off,” she says and how can Penelope get rid of that offer. She hasn’t had a day off since her twenty-first birthday when she got the job. 

Penelope stares at the file and she sees pictures of the club and one of them had the Saltzman family in it with them standing in front of the now open sign. It must’ve been when the girls were in high school because Josie definitely looks different. ‘But she’s still cute,’ she thinks to herself. Penelope sighs as she shuts the file harshly before standing to her feet, slamming the file on the table. “Fine someone else to do it,” she says simply. “I will not do this to that girl and her family,” she adds. “Because unlike you and daddy, I have a heart,” she finishes. 

Abigail gives her a tight smile before Penelope walks out of the office and back over to her desk and when she was about to put her head in her hands, she is greeted with the sound of Hope’s voice that makes her jump out of her seat. “So, you seemed fucking pissed. What happened yesterday with Saltzman!” Hope asks, and when Penelope looks up at her, she is eating something. She is always eating. 

“Nothing I couldn’t do it,” Penelope says, looking away before playing around with her computer mouse. “Did you know that Alaric died last year?” Penelope asks Hope curiously. 

Hope nods her head. “Yeah. It was all over the news. And I ran into Lizzie when we were out one night. You were with some chick in the bathroom, most likely fucking, and she told me that her dad died two hours ago and she seemed with excited about it but she was obviously drunk,” Hope says. 

“I feel like such a bitch,” Penelope says. “Why do I feel like such a bitch towards them? I hate them. Their family has always been awful to mine. Why do I feel bad? Why can’t I do this? Come on! You’re my best friend, you know me better than I know myself,” Penelope says looking at Hope. 

Hope’s mouth falls ajar. “I don’t know-,” Hope answers quickly earning a groan from Penelope who slams her head on the desk. “I mean, maybe it’s because of Josie?” Hope questions. 

Penelope’s head shoots up. “What? Why the hell would it be about Josie? What does Josie have to do with any of this? She hates me.” 

“Maybe because there’s always been tension between you two?” Hope suggests. “You know, sexual tension,” Hope specifies. 

Penelope lets out a laugh. “She’s straight,” 

Hope laughs. “No she’s not,” and when she said that, Penelope looks over at her as Hope let’s another grape fall into her mouth. “What?? It was one kiss stop making a big deal out of it,” she says earning a raise an eyebrow from Penelope. “Look, all I am saying is that, I’ve been caught in the middle of a bickering match between Josie Saltzman and Penelope Park and if I wasn’t there to stop it and pull you away, you two would be doing stuff,” 

“I don’t see her like that,” Penelope says. 

Hope rolls her eyes. “Yeah you do. You are the one who said I know you better than you know yourself and even if you don’t want to admit it – you want to know what it’s like to have sex with Josie Saltzman,” 

Penelope licks her lips and doesn’t say anything. She isn’t sure why she isn’t defending herself. Maybe because she knows that there’s a small part of her that would love to know what it’s like being with Josie like that. But of course, it’s not going to happen because they are in this I hate you relationship where Josie bickers back and forth with her and Penelope just lets it happen. 

It’s also because Josie has full on said that she hates how Penelope thinks she can just walk around and do whatever the hell she wants because she has money but that’s not the case at all. Penelope knows that the tall brunette doesn’t know her at all. And she would like to keep it that way of course. She doesn’t need the daughter of her parents’ enemies to know the true side of her. 

“I just understand what she’s going through, losing a family member especially someone she was close to,” Penelope speaks. “After I lost Paisley, I was going through a lot of shit and if someone took something away from that was hers –I’d lose my shit,” Penelope says simply. 

Hope nods her head. “I have an idea,” Hope states, as she jumps off her chair she was standing and walks around her cubicle and into Penelope’s. “Why don’t we find her, and warn her?” Hope suggests. 

Penelope raises an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Warn her about what you’re parents are trying to do? It might get you and chance to fuck her,” Hope says wiggling her eyebrows. 

“I don’t wanna have sex with her,” Penelope says, standing to her feet but obviously she was lying. Josie is beautiful, she would be lucky to get the chance to spend a night with her. But Josie would never want to spend it with her and she knows that. “But I like the way you think,” she says grabbing her jacket and putting it on. “Lets go,” She says. 

********************

Josie is laying in bed with Rafael, picking at the necklace that is lying on his bare chest. “So she just came in and left without giving you an actual reason for being there in the first place?” Rafael asks. 

Josie nods her head, leaning up to rest on her chin on her hands with are still on Rafael’s chest. “I know. It’s weird right? I had to tell her that my dad was dead and she just said that what she came to talk to me about can wait, she’s infuriating.” She groans which causes Rafael to laugh. “I’m serious, Raf. One moment she’s a bitch and then she semi nice. It’s annoying and rigid,” she says. 

Rafael pushes a piece of hair out of her face. “Did you think that maybe, just maybe, when you mentioned that you had lost her dad that she felt bad and wanted to wait to tell whatever she wanted to tell you. Maybe her parents sent her or something,” Rafael suggests. 

Josie raises an eyebrow. “Penelope Park doesn’t have a heart. She’s just like her parents,” 

“I don’t think so,” Rafael disagrees. “I know her friend, Hope Mikaelson-,” 

“Hope Mikaelson, as in Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter?” Josie questions and Rafael nods his head. 

“She told me that Penelope has been through a hell of a lot more than she has let be see and her parents are the ones who keep saying that as their daughter, she has to hide everything in to keep their perfect image,” Rafael explains. 

Josie shakes her head. “That doesn’t mean that she a good person, babe,” she says. 

“But it doesn’t mean she’s a bad one either,” Rafael says and that earns a huff from Josie. She hits his chest causing him to laugh as she reaches up and kisses his lips and when he goes to deepen it, the doorbell to her and Landon’s small ass apartment buzzes and since Landon isn’t home, she has to get it before the person complains of them not answering. It has happened before. 

Josie hops off Rafael’s chest and pulls a sweatshirt over her bare chest before making her way out of her bedroom and across the living room area for jr front door and when she opens it up – she is met with the green eyes of Penelope’s and Hope Mikaelson is standing next to her. It must be cold outside because they are both shivering and Penelope’s nose is red which Josie found oddly attractive for some reason. “What the hell are you doing here?” Josie curses. 

Penelope scans her and before she could respond, she sees Rafael coming out of the bedroom with no shirt and just jeans on and he didn’t even bother to button them up so some of his underwear was showing. “Sorry to break up the morning hookup, Saltzman but I need to talk to you. It’s important,” Penelope says, stuffing her hands in her coat pocket. 

Josie looks over at Hope. “You’re gonna wanna heat this, Josie,” Hope says. Josie licks her lips and then nods her head, opening the door so Penelope and Hope can both walk in. 

****************

Josie looks at the piece of paper. “I don’t understand,” Josie says. “We have paid everything. We’ve never missed a bill or payment or anything!” Josie exclaims. She can’t imagine what she would do if she lost the club. It’s like the only thing that she has of her dad’s left. “This is what you wanted to talk to me about last night?” Josie asks Penelope. 

Penelope nods her head. “Yeah.” 

“Why didn’t you just hand it to me? Isn’t this what your family wants? To run us out of the the city?” Josie asks harshly. Penelope doesn’t say anything – she just sits there and stares at Josie’s watery eyes. She doesn’t like it when people cry. She also hates how soft she is about this kind of stuff. 

Penelope licks her lips and sniffs. “Yes. It’s what my family wants but I’m not like my parents, Saltzman,” she says standing to her feet. Josie glares at her. “Look, I just thought I’d come here and warn you so you can get yourself prepares. But you won’t be hearing from me about this case because I denied it,” Penelope says simply. 

Penelope waves to Hope, telling her to get herself ready to leave which she does. She stands and smiles to Josie and to Rafael before following Penelope. Josie sighs deeply before standing to her feet. “Penelope,” she calls out, causing Penelope to stop and turning to her. “Why didn’t you tell me yesterday?” She asks. 

Penelope takes a deep breath in. “Because I know what it’s like to lose something you love and then if I were to have something taken away from me that reminded me of that something,” she takes a pause. “I don’t know what I would do,” she continues. “I’ll see you around, Saltzman,” she adds earning a sigh from Josie and that’s when Penelope opens the door and leaves, followed by Hope. 

Rafael rubs his hands up and down her arms, kissing her neck, as Josie continues to see the imagine of Penelope Park standing in her apartment. “You okay?” Rafael asks her. 

“Maybe there is more to her than meets the eye,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think. And of course kudos.


	3. What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope comforts Josie in a way she has wanted to for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

Caroline stares down at the piece of paper as her hand rests on her mouth. She just doesn’t understand what happened truly between the Saltzmans and the Parks. She doesn’t know because her husband never told her anything about his past life before anything that happened when they got married. “Who gave this to you?” She asks.

Josie takes a deep breath in and releases. “Penelope,” she says simply.

“Park?” 

“Yeah,”

“And you believe that this is real?” 

Josie nods. “She has no reason to be lying, momma. I can see it, she isn’t like her parents and why would she just come and warn me about it if it was a sick joke? It doesn’t make any sense?”

“Because she’s a Park, Josie!” Caroline exclaims as she stands to her feet, running her hands through her blonde hair. “They will do anything and everything to make sure we don’t get what we need or what we want,” she reminds her. 

Josie shakes her head. “It’s not Penelope,” 

“How are you so sure?” Caroline yells. 

“Because I was there!” Josie exclaims, standing up from her chair. She doesn’t know why she’s defending Penelope Park but she is. “I saw her face the moment when she was explaining the situation to me. She was no lying! I know the face of a liar. I knew daddy for a long time and he always lied,” 

“Josette,” 

“She is not lying mom,” Josie repeats. “She has no reason to lie to us about this. She is warning us because she believes that what her dad and mom are doing, is wrong! And I believe her,” 

Caroline glares at her. “Please don’t tell me you’re sleeping with her? Are you sleeping with her?” 

“Mom!” Josie huffs. “I’m with Rafael, remember and besides, I don’t see her like that, and she definitely doesn’t see me like that,” she points out. 

“You never know nowadays, someone sees someone pretty and then bam the next thing you know, they are sleeping with each other,” Caroline states. 

“Mom,” Josie says grossed out. 

“I’m just being honest,” Caroline says before sighing. “I will take care of this, okay? I need you to focus on school and making it out with a degree,” she adds, reaching over and kissing her daughter’s forehead. “We will be okay,” she assures her. 

Josie nods her head. “I know,” 

 

******************

 

Josie is supposed to meet Rafael at a hotel. He said she got them a room for their three year anniversary and even though they technically aren’t together – Rafael still calls her his girl and that makes Josie smile thinking about it. 

Josie wore a tight red dress with heels and her hair was pinned back perfectly. She wanted to make a great first impression of course. 

Josie walks down the long hallway and finds the room number that Rafael has given her and the door was slightly open and she heard something in there that sound suspicious. “God,” Rafael moans and when Josie opens the door wider she sees something she didn’t want to see. 

Rafael has his dick in some shock and when the girl screamed at the sight of Josie, Rafael stops and turns towards the door. “Josie,” he says.

“Un-fucking-believable,” She says before rolling her eyes and chugging a gift at his naked ass. 

Rafael struggles to grab his underwear before running after her. “Josie!” He exclaims. 

“Go finish fucking her, Raf. You’re still hard and I’m sure she was enjoying it more than I ever did,” Josie cries and that causes Rafael so stop running after her and Josie leaves him and his hard dick alone with that slut. 

 

******************

 

Josie finds herself sitting in the middle of the hotel hallway with her hands on her knees and tears running down her face. Rafael and Josie have been through so many ups and downs but never in a million years did she ever think he would cheat on her but he did and now she’s crying in a beautiful dress and her makeup is ruined completely. 

She’s feels like a complete fool. She tried calling Landon but he isn’t answering so she doesn’t know who the hell to call, she thought about calling, you know, Penelope but she wasn’t sure if that would be weird so she completely pushed the thought away.

Josie sniffs staring at the screen on her phone and is getting a shit done of messages from Rafael, but she ignores them completely. 

“Hey,” she hears a familiar voice and when she turns and looks up, she sees Penelope dressed in a formal dress, high heels and her hair is pinned back so nicely. Josie would be stupid to think she wasn’t breathtaking, because she is. She is gorgeous. “You okay?” She adds. 

“I’m fine,” Josie says harshly as she sees Penelope’s heels walk passed her before she settles herself down against the wall on the other side of the hallway before smiling at her. 

“What do you want, Penelope? Did you come here to laugh at me? Tell me how fucking ugly I look and how pathetic I am for crying over some guy?” Josie cries softly. 

Penelope’s expression changes. “What did he do?” Penelope asks genuinely curious, throwing Josie off slightly. “Do I need to get my daddy to get him kicked out of his apartment and make him homeless because I’ll be more than happy-,” and she was cut off by the sound of Josie’s laugh which brought happiness to Penelope heart, thinking she made Josie laugh. 

Josie sniffs and wipes her eyes with her tissue once more. “I caught him with his dick in some other girl,” she says in a painful whisper.

And that made Penelope want to kick his ass.

He really did break her heart with that. “In the hotel room that he supposedly got for us for our three year anniversary,” she cries out once more

Penelope stares at the brunette intensely and doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t know what to say. She’s never been a serious relationship before. 

She’s had hookups but nothing more than that. She never really been the type of person to do that. 

“I just figured I was enough and I guess I was wrong,” Josie whispers next, leaning her head against the wall, quivering her lips. 

Penelope’s lips parted and for some reason, it hurt her seeing Josie like this. 

She is supposed to hate this girl because of her last name but she is beginning to think that having the last name, Saltzman wasn’t bad enough for her honestly. 

There is nothing bad about this girl.

Penelope stands quickly before leveling herself down and sitting next to Josie so she can say what she needs to say. Josie glances over at her and her brown eyes meet her beautiful green ones. 

“You’re beautiful and he’s an idiot,” Penelope says looking into her eyes deeply. 

Josie was not expecting that from Penelope Park, of all people, Penelope Park said that to her.

She glances into her eyes and then nods her head. “Thank you,” She whispers.

“Of course,” Penelope says, and she carefully wraps her arms around Josie’s shoulders, bringing her into her body, giving her a soft hug, letting her cry into her shoulder as much as she needs.

Josie sniffs. “Thank you for warning me about what your parents were up to,” Josie whispers. “You know you didn’t have to do that,” she adds. 

Penelope nods. “I did,” she whispers back, rubbing her hand up and down Josie’s bare arm and she’s pretty sure Josie can hear her heart pounding. “I don’t care what your dad did to my parents but they shouldn’t have taken it out on you, your sister, or your mom,” Penelope adds. 

Josie nods, letting out a shaky sigh. “Just,” Josie says, pulling back to meet her eyes. “Thank you, Penelope,” she repeats.

Penelope smiles down at her. “You’re welcome, Josie,” she says, saying her name for the first time out loud in a long time and it felt amazing. 

And she thinks Josie notices too because she smiles. 

There is a moment of silence between the two girls before Josie notices Penelope’s constant eye movement towards her lips. 

She never has considered this before but in this moment, it was all that she was thinking of. 

And Penelope obviously was too. 

Josie is the first to make the move though. 

Her head shoots up to touch nose to nose Penelope before her lips graze Penelope’s. 

Penelope’s breath hitches her throat and makes Josie smile. ‘She isn’t straight,’ Penelope thinks to herself, just as Hope had told her. 

“Jo-,” Penelope whispers softly but was cut off but the softness of Josie’s lips, pressing against hers. It was a feeling that she was not expecting. She has had kisses before but this is different.

Penelope’s eyes shut and her lips close onto Josie’s softly and generously as her stomach falls from her pants. This is a feeling she can’t describe. 

When Penelope moans against her lips – Josie falls apart and hardens the kiss. 

Josie has just broken up with her boyfriend — did Penelope care? Not at this exact moment but it didn’t matter, this isn’t right, right?

Josie’s lips retreats from Penelope, but since their lips were chapped slightly, their lips were sticking together as she pulled away. 

Josie kept her eyes close and she felt her stomach falls at the absence of Penelope’s lips on hers. “Wow,” Josie says in amazement. 

“Yeah,” Penelope breaths out. 

Josie opens her eyes and meets Penelope’s green ones, she has her hand on her neck and Penelope’s is on her back. “Do you have a room here?” Josie asks without hesitation. 

Penelope nods. 

“Take me there,” Josie says. “Now,” 

Penelope nods again without hesitation before Josie lifts herself off the ground, grabbing Penelope’s hand and helping her up before they head to the room. 

 

*********************

 

They don’t hesitate when they get back to Penelope and Hope’s penthouse and of course, Hope is hooking up with some dude a few floors down so that means the entire place is Josie and Penelope’s so they don’t even both going to the bedroom.

They could wait that long. 

Penelope switches the light on as they stumble into the penthouse, lips on lips. Is she seriously making out with Josie Saltzman right now? 

Yup. And she is loving every second of it. 

Penelope’s hands place themselves on Josie’s small waist as Josie kicks off her heels, pulling at Penelope’s hair, causing her to groan. 

She doesn’t know who did it first but she soon realizes that Josie was sitting on the kitchen counter and Penelope was standing between her legs, hands roaming up her dress to her upper thighs. 

She has imagined this day and she’s not going to lie about it but she never thought it would happen. She didn’t think in a million years should would be making out with Josie Saltzman. 

Penelope tears her lips from Josie’s and moves them to her neck, before starting to leave her mark. She’s going to mark this girl all up her body. 

Josie groans against her touch as her legs tighten around Penelope’s body and her hands fall on her lower back. “Fuck,” Josie cusses as Penelope’s teeth nibble at her sweet spot. “God,” she moans before grabbing Penelope’s face by her chin and brings her back to her face, slamming her lips back on hers, swallowing Penelope’s moan when she does so.

What the hell is happening? 

Josie’s hands roam into Penelope’s hair before pulling the kiss to her jaw then to her neck, before leaving an open mouth kiss on her neck gracefully. She loves the taste of Penelope’s skin, and she is already sweating and they haven’t done anything that intense…..yet of course. 

Josie puts her forehead against Penelope’s and they both try to catch their breath. “Are-are we going to do-do this?” Josie breathes out.

Penelope still completely out of breath doesn’t respond at first, instead just leans forward kissing Josie’s swollen lips again – Josie couldn’t help but breath out through her nose strongly due to the fact that was already having a hard time catching her breath before hand. She needed a break. 

Penelope rests her forehead back onto Josie’s and looks into her brown eyes, she is impatient because of how bad she wants this to happen. 

Her thumbs, and her hands are still underneath Josie’s dress, rub against the elastic of her underwear which is most definitely a thong which made Penelope’s stomach twirl at the thought of seeing her in it. “I’ve thought about doing so many things to you,” Penelope whispers against Josie’s lip. 

Josie’s thumbs rub against her jawline as her hands get tangled in her short black hair. “Really?” Josie says, in complete shock. 

Penelope nods. “God you’re sexy,” Penelope says before connecting their lips together again. I guess that answers Josie’s question. They are most definitely doing this right now and even though she has had sex so many times before, it was with guys and not once has she had it with a girl.

But she knows that Penelope most definitely has. 

So she is in for a wild ride with this girl. 

Penelope connects her lips to the edge of Josie’s mouth, moving one hand into her hair, before reaching and sucking her bruised spots on her neck again. Josie moans when the feeling of Penelope’s thigh hits her center. 

She needs this now. 

Josie’s hand finds the zipper to Penelope’s dress and unzips it, revealing the back of Penelope’s bra and it’s a nice black laced one. 

Josie can feel her center throbbing, wanting Penelope so much right now. She connects their lips again, tightening her legs around Penelope’s waist. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Josie says against her lips as she starts to lower Penelope’s dress which Penelope kindly allows. “Fuck,” Josie says as soon as she sees Penelope’s breast in that black laced bra and it makes Penelope smile before moving forward and kissing her once again. 

Penelope’s head is pulled back as Josie leans down and kissing her shoulder then her chest and then unclipping her bra so she could take one of Penelope’s nipples on her mouth. “Shit,” Penelope moans as her head tilts back and her hand finds its way into Josie’s hair. 

“God,” she mutters. Josie releases her breast with a pop and that’s when Penelope grabs her face and kisses her again. 

Josie’s hand move to the bare of Penelope’s bareback before gripping her skin with her nails, moving her body closer into her own. Penelope lets out a moan at the feeling of Josie’s center against her skin. “Fuck,” Penelope mumbles. 

Josie pushes Penelope back so she can jump off the counter and pull herself out of the dress she was in before Penelope get impatient and puts her back on the counter, moving a barstool that she sits on, and brings Josie’s legs up and lets them rest over her shoulder, fixing Penelope a clear view of her. 

Josie grips the granite counter top as she stares down at the gorgeous girl below her. She isn’t sure how this is going to feel but she can already tell that she is ready to have that girls face between her legs and she needs to do it quickly.

Penelope grabs the elastic of Josie’s panties and tears them off before touching Josie’s wetness, Josie’s head leans back and she curses. “Shit,” she says and when Penelope’s hand pulls away. 

She smiles. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” she whispers before she leans down and gives Josie what she’s been waiting for. One lick after another, Josie finds herself getting closer and closer by the minute. 

“Fuck,” Josie says, starting to breath heavily as her hand finds the back of Penelope’s head, pushing her further into her center. “God, Pen,” she says, giving Penelope a nickname that she never thought she would but Penelope didn’t mind it. 

Penelope’s fingers dig into Josie’s hips as she continues the strokes of her tongue. She loves this so fucking much right now. After what seemed for hours and she still didn’t want it to stop, Penelope pulls away, mouth complete wet from Josie and brings herself up and slams her lips onto Josie’s. 

And Josie didn’t mind it. She kisses Penelope back with so much passion that it almost makes Penelope pass out from it. Each kiss since the first one in the hallway gets more sloppier by the minute but the last kiss that Penelope lands on her gorgeous lips is more meaningful than anything she’s done before.

Pulling away from her lips, Josie lets out a loud sigh before resting her head on Penelope’s shoulder. They are both complete out of breath and Penelope’s hand grip the counter next to Josie’s butt, lighting touchy her thumbs to hers. 

‘That was the best sex I’ve had,’ Penelope thinks to herself. ‘Fuck,’ she also thought. 

She is totally fucked. 

Josie, breathing heavily, pulls her head from Penelope’s chest and grabs Penelope on her face and stares into her green eyes and then rubs her thumb on her swollen lips. 

They both let out a loud laugh before Josie gives her lips a soft peck again. And then she’s the first person to say what they are both thinking. 

“What happens now?” 

Penelope shakes her head. 

“I have no idea,” 

 


	4. I Had Sex With A Saltzman and It Was The Best I’ve Ever Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope tells Hope and Landon gives Josie something to think about

**_Penelope Park_ **

After Josie left, Penelope found herself staring at herself on the mirror of her bathroom after taking a very cold shower. She doesn’t know what the hell she's going to do but all she knows is that she can’t stop thinking about Josie’s lips on her body or her gorgeous moans whenever she touches her.

It was supposed to be just sex. 

Why does she feel like it’s not just that? 

She ran both hands through her short black hair before slamming her hands on the counter roughly because she just imagines Josie pulling her hair.

This is bad. 

This is real bad. 

She takes a deep breath in, releasing through her nose before shutting her eyes but all she sees when she shuts her eyes is Josie’s naked body. 

All she wants to do is touch Josie’s naked body. What the hell is happening to her? 

She is supposed to hate this girl. She can’t like this girl right? Maybe it’s just because the sex was incredible and she is a phenomenal kisser. 

Gosh, all Penelope could think about were her perfect lips in which have a way around hers. Penelope has never had a kiss or a sexual experience like that before. 

It was amazing. 

Penelope gathers herself before getting dressed in something comfortable and decides that she is staying in tonight. She doesn’t wanna go out and get drunk with Hope like she normally does on a saturday night. She’s just not in the mood. 

She’s not in the mood to get drunk. 

Damn, Saltzman did a number on her. 

She carries herself down stairs and when she does, she sees Hope stumbling on into the penthouse and she looks like a complete wreck. 

Penelope couldn’t help but smile at that. 

As soon as Hope sees Penelope – her hands are in the air and she’s basically screaming. “Aye!!!! There’s my best friend!” Hope says, kicking her heels off before falling onto the couch. “Man, that guy was fucking rough,” she says, sighing. 

Penelope sits on the chair across from her, sitting on top of her leg. “I don’t need the details,” she says, stopping her from going any further. 

Hope sighs deeply, turning her head towards Penelope. “I don’t know if you get the same problem when girls you know,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows. “But I always have to pee so much after,” she states. Penelope groans in disgust. 

“Hope,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Too much information,”

Hope shrugs. “I’m just being honest,” 

Penelope sighs deeply and picks at her chapped bottom lip, still of course thinking of Josie’s lips on hers. It’s all she can fucking think about at this point. She doesn’t know what to do. 

Her lips are so soft. 

She definitely knows what to do when it comes to sex and making out. 

And her hands roaming Penelope’s bare skin causes her to shiver at the touch. She doesn’t know what the hell to do at this point. 

She just wants to see her again.

“Peez,” Penelope hears and when she looks up, she sees Hope staring at her. “You alright?” 

“I’m sorry?” 

Hope squints her eye before sitting up carefully and slowly. “You don’t seem alright. What happened? You okay?” She repeats. 

Penelope nods. “I’m fine,” 

“You sure?” 

Penelope swallows and wonders if she should tell her what happened less than an hour ago. She does want to tell someone and Hope is the best option seeing she is her best friend. 

“I had sex with a Saltzman and it was the best I’ve ever had,” Penelope says softly and it came out as a soft whisper as well. 

Hope’s eyes widen. “Which one?” 

“What?” 

“Well, was it Lizzie or Josie?” Hope asks. 

Penelope chuckles. “Josie,” 

“Okay. I figured,” Hope says, leaning forward. “Holy shit dude. Are you okay? How was it?” 

Penelope pulls at her lip, which she does when she’s either anxious or nervous. “God, Hope,” she groans, running her hands through her hair. “I don’t know what I’m going to do,” she says simply. 

“I’m just curious on how the hell this happened? I thought you’ll hated each other–wait, was it like a hate sex kind of thing. Like she was punishing you for everything you’ve ever done?” Hope asks. 

Penelope raises an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Like a finger for every bad thing—,” 

“You don’t understand how sex between two girls works do you?” Penelope says, stopping her. 

Hope looks at her confused. “Obviously not,” 

Penelope rolls her eyes. “I was on my way back from dinner with Peter and Anna and when I was coming up, I saw her sitting on the floor in a beautiful dress crying,” she begins. “And I don’t know, I just wanted to make sure she was okay and apparently she had just caught Raf with his dick in some girl,” 

“Wait,” Hope says. “What did he look like? Curly hair, beautiful green eyes?” 

“No,” Penelope says. 

Hope nods and leans back. “Okay nevermind. You may continue,” she says. 

“I just told her that he’s an idiot and then she told me thank you for the whole, warning her about what my parents were up to and I don’t know what happened within the two minutes we talked but the next thing I knew – I was you know, on the kitchen counter over there,” she says. 

Hope looks over at the kitchen counter. “Really? On the counter. We eat there, Pen,” Hope pouts. 

Penelope rolls her eyes. “Do you know how many times you’ve had sex with random guys on that dining room table?” 

“Well, we don’t eat on it,” Hope says quietly. Penelope rolls her eyes. “What are you guys going to to do?” Hope asks next. 

Penelope shrugs her shoulder. “I don’t know but all I know is that I can’t stop thinking about her,”

Hope licks her lips and looks straight in her eyes. “I have an idea and feel free to throw it away,” she says, wanting Penelope attention. “Why don’t you ask her out?” She suggests.

Penelope laughs. “I’m a Park, she’s a Saltzman, we are literally like Romeo and Juliet for New York City,” she reminds her.

“Never seen the movie,” Hope comments, causing Penelope to roll her eyes. “You could always just see if she was up for the whole, secret fucking relationship if sex is all you’re interested in,” 

Penelope sighs deeply. “I don’t think it is,” 

Hope’s eyes widen. “Well damn,” Hope says and Penelope laughs softly. “Not in a million years did ai think you would fall for someone like Josie Saltzman after one hot sex session,” she adds. 

“She’s beautiful, Hope. Everything about her is amazing,” Penelope says in awe. “She’s got beautiful lips, She’s an amazing kisser, her laughs is contagious and her body, don’t even get me started on her fucking body,” she says, leaning back in awe. 

Hope smiles at her best friend. “You need to talk to her, Penelope. I don’t know what else to tell you. Do you know if she felt the same way?” 

Penelope thinks back to a few hours ago. 

_ Josie gathers herself after putting her dress back on and Penelope is already sitting down on the edge of the couch watching her. “Stop looking at me like that, Park,” Josie smirks slightly.  _

_ “You were letting me look at you all sorts of ways a couple of minutes ago, Saltzman,” Penelope shoots back smirking as well.  _

_ Josie licks her lips and looks over at her, raising an eyebrow. “Are you always this cocky?” Josie asks, taking a few steps closer to her.  _

_ Penelope shakes her head, grabbing Josie by the tip of her fingers and pulling her in. “Only for you,” she says softly as Josie’s arms fall on her shoulders and Penelope hands are on her hips. “Are you okay?” Penelope asks generously.  _

_ Josie laughs. “I’m fine,” she assures her. “This is exactly what I wanted and needed so you need to stop asking me every five seconds if I’m okay with what just happened,”  _

_ ‘Gosh her laugh.’ Penelope thinks to herself.  _

_ Penelope smiles softly. “Okay, I’m sorry. I just didn't want you to regret it or something,” she says truthfully – she doesn’t regret it at all.  _

_ Josie shakes her head. “It was —,” Josie leans down. “Mind blowing,” she whispers before kissing Penelope’s lips again for the thousandth time tonight and Penelope wasn’t complaining. “I wanna see you again,” Josie says after pulling away _

_ “Are we sure that’s a good idea?” Penelope asks. “I’m not saying I don’t want to because, I most definitely want to,” she says, scanning Josie’s face causing Josie to smile, feeling her skin against her cheeks as Josie strokes her face. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble with your mom or Lizzie if they found out,” She clarifies.  _

_ Josie takes her face in her hands. “You know — I always thought about what if you and I were to get together,” Josie says softly. _

_ “Yeah?” Penelope question.  _

_ Josie nods. “And I imagined everything that I just felt tonight and it was probably the first real thing that I’ve felt in a really long time, Pen.” She says truthfully and she meant it completely.  _

_ Penelope grins. “Me too,”  _

_ Josie couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, I have to get going before Landon asks questions but you know where to find me and I know where to find you. Okay?” She whispers.  _

_ Penelope nods. “Okay,”  _

_ Josie pecks her lips, three times in a row before pulling away walking towards the door. “Bye,” she says, looking back at Penelope waving.  _

_ “Bye love,” Penelope says and then Josie was gone. “Fuck,” Penelope swears, running her hands deeply through her hair, smiling ear to ear. “Yes!” She exclaims loudly, throwing her arms in the air.  _

 

**_Josie Saltzman_ **

“I had sex with Penelope,” Josie says entering the apartment to see Landon sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand and a bowl of popcorn. He stops drinking his beer before looking at me. “And she’s literally is a goddess in bed!” Josie adds. 

“You had sex with Penelope?” Landon repeats. 

Josie nods, smiling widely. “She’s gorgeous, Landon,” She says in awe, settling herself down across from him. “Oh by the way, your brother is a dick who can’t kept his dick out of other girls when it is dating one,” Josie comments. 

“I’m not surprised honestly,” Landon says before leaning forward. “But Wait, how the hell did you and Penelope Park happen? You hate each other,” 

“I absolutely hated nothing that she did to me tonight,” she says in awe, causing Landon to cringe. “And she honestly made me realize that I rather have sex with a girl than a guy — less painful and more pleasing,” she says truthfully. 

“Are you guys seeing each other again?” Landon asks curiously. 

Josie nods. “Yeah,” 

“In secrecy?” Landon questions. 

Josie raises an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?” Josie asks. 

“Your families hate each other, Jo. There’s no way her parents will let you guys see each other in public,” Landon points out. 

Josie realizes he’s right. “It’s sex, Landon.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want more? I’m pretty sure she does,” Landon says. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“She’s always looking at you, Jo. It’s obvious and kissing you and sleeping with you probably changed things for her completely,” 

“She’s a player, Landon. This is what she does. She sleeps with girls and then moves on. I promise you, this is just sex to her,” 

Landon rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, but when she confesses her undying love to you – don’t come crying to me about not knowing what to do,” 

Josie couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and kudos.


	5. You Are Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope shows up to Josie’s apartment....wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a new chapter for y’all! I hope you enjoy it!

**_Josie Saltzman_ **

When Josie heads to her mom’s house – she brings her a few plants that she has been wanting so she walks in her face and view covered by plants. “Mom! I got these plants that you wanted!” Josie yells.

“You’re looking a little green, Jo.” A familiar voice says which causes to look over the plant. 

“Lizzie,” she says in shock. 

Josie places the plants down and gives her big sister a huge hug. “What are you doing here?” Josie asks. 

Lizzie pulls away and smiles. “Jed is seeing his mom and dad in California so I am here to watch Hayden while he’s gone and mom told me what Penelope Park is trying to do to our family,” 

Oh. Josie probably forgot to mention. Lizzie’s boyfriend, Jed has a six year old son from a previous relationship, yup. He has him when he was sixteen and the mom backed out right after he was born. 

And when Lizzie met Jed. She kind of took Hayden in as her own. She loves the little kid and so does Josie. She’s always wanted to be an aunt. 

Josie picks up the plants again and walks towards the kitchen, followed by Lizzie carefully. “Penelope didn’t do anything, it’s her selfish, evil and obnoxious parents that are doing something. Penelope was the one who warned us,” 

When Josie places the plants on the counter, she sees Lizzie leaning against the doorframe, with a huge smirk on her face. “What?” Josie asks. 

“You slept with her, didn’t you?” Lizzie asks. 

Josie’s face turns red. “Why do people keep suggesting that?” She whispers. 

Lizzie smiles and claps her hands together. “You did, didn’t you?” She repeats. 

Josie rolls her eyes and smirks, shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t kiss and tell,” she says. 

“I knew it. I mean it was bound to happen. You two were always ripping each other’s clothes off with your minds anytime you were in the same room anyways,” Lizzie says, sitting herself down on a bar stool. 

Josie rolls her eyes. “I never said it happened,” 

Lizzie rolls her eyes. “You have your, I just fucked, face on and it’s really noticeable,” 

“My what?” Josie lets out a laugh. 

Lizzie laughs. “You always had a huge smile after you and Rafael you know and since I also heard from a little birdie named Landon that you caught raf with his dick in another girl last night,” Lizzie carries and Josie pouts at the mention of Rafael fucking some other girl. “I figured it was Penelope,” She clarifies. 

“It’s just sex,” Josie says simply. “And she’s fucking amazing at it,” she adds, picking at the plants to get them ready for her mom. “She does things with her tongue that no man can,” she adds. 

Lizzie cringes. “I’m uncomfortable,” she says clearing her throat awkwardly. “Why did I ask you about this again?” Lizzie asks her and herself. 

Josie shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know but I’m willing to tell you more if you’d like. It was probably one of the best sex experiences that I have,” Josie says smirking ear to ear. 

Lizzie’s face turn to a serious expression. “Be careful, Jo. She might not be her parents but she’s still a Park,” she reminds her. 

“She treats me differently, Liz,” Josie says, leaning against the counter. “And i don’t want to bring up what happened with us but after we had sex, she kept asking if I was okay,” Josie mentions. 

Lizzie raises an eyebrow. “If you were okay?” 

“What girl or guy, after having sex with someone would repeatedly ask if she was okay? She was actually making sure if I was okay with what happened, Liz.” Josie states. “She isn’t her parents. She’s just Penelope,” Josie adds before walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. 

Lizzie admires her sister. “So — did you regret it?” Lizzie asks, honestly curious. 

Josie swallows her water and then smiles softly. “If I had to relive that moment between us over 1,000 times. 999 of them I would do the same thing over and over again,” she says. 

Lizzie raises an eyebrow. “And the 1,000th time?” 

Josie smirks. “It would’ve happened a lot sooner,” she says, causing Lizzie to nod her head which makes Josie smile in victory. “But like I said, Liz. Penelope and I are just having sex, nothing more,” 

“Are you sure about that?” Lizzie asks. “Because last time I recalled, she always did fancy you,” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Josie groans in frustration. “Landon was saying that too,” 

“Because it’s the truth, Jo,” Lizzie says. “Penelope Park as always had an eye out for you or well, an eye on you to be more specific,”

“You two are wrong,” Josie says. 

Lizzie holds her hands up in defense. “Whatever you say, little sis, whatever you say,”

********************

Penelope is of course at another event with her parents so they can show off their perfect daughter but she isn’t have a fun time at all. All she can think about is Josie and she knew that was going to happen if they slept with each other. 

She just wonders if Josie is thinking about her. 

She sips the last bit of her champagne before grabbing another one from a passing waiter and taking a long sip of it before licking her lips. 

Even licking her lips makes her think about Josie and her heart drops to the floor when she sees a message pop up on her phone and it’s indeed from the brunette girl. Penelope picks the phone up and looks down at the screen. 

_ I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me. My place tonight, 10?  _

Penelope takes a deep breath in and releases. She knows that this whole, friends with benefits thing, if you wanna call it that, she isn’t even sure if they are friends, isn’t going to be okay in favor in the end but she loves kissing Josie and she’s loves roaming her hands up and down her perfect body. 

So she puts her phone between her hands and starts to type away a response before hitting send without even giving it a second thought. 

_ Your wish is my command.  _

Penelope sighs after finishing the last bit of champagne in her cup and looks at the screen of her phone and sees the time — 8:56 which means she has an hour left before she’s sucking Josie Saltzman dry for the second time this week. 

And she can’t fucking wait. 

“Whatcha doing?” A voice calls making Penelope jump at the sound of it. “Ha, scaredy-cat “ and then she realizes who it was and rolls her eyes.

“What the fuck do you want Mikaelson?” Penelope curses as she takes Hope’s drink and chugs it and she cringes at the taste of it. “What, are you pregnant or something? Why does this taste non-alcoholic?” Penelope asks, shoving the empty glass back into Hope’s chest. 

Hope raises an eyebrow. “Because it’s sprite,” she responds earning an eye roll from Penelope. “Peez, what's wrong?” She asks, genuinely concerned. 

“Josie texted me,” Penelope answers. “Looks like my lips are going to be between her legs, once again tonight,” Penelope sighs deeply. 

Hope looks at her confused. “I’m sorry. I’m not sure how the hell that's a problem? Do you not wanna have sex with her or something?” She asks. 

Penelope huffs a laugh and looks at her like she’s crazy. “Of course I do. All I can think about is kissing her and fucking her but that’s not the point! The point is that to her, it’s just sex! And i thought it was just sex to me but I don’t know, Hope. I-,” 

“You’re starting to have feelings for her?” Hope says completing Penelope’s thoughts and words exactly. “It’s normal, especially when she’s as beautiful as Josie is,” she adds simply. 

“And gosh she’s breathtaking,” Penelope says in awe earning a smile from Hope. “She said ten but I think I need to go there now,” she says, grabbing another drink from a passing waiter and chugging it down. “I need to kiss her, bye now,” 

“Not sure if you should go drunk,” Hope calls out as Penelope flips her the bird as she walks off. “Well at least I said I tried,” Hope says looking down at her empty cup of nothing — where her sprite was but now is completely gone. “Didn’t even think to fill it back up,” Hope mumbles under her breath. 

*****************

Penelope is clearly drunk – not only because of her issues with Josie but because her parents are always getting on her damn nerves. Trying to hook her up with guys within their company and she has made it clear several times that she isn’t interested in guys but her parents don’t wanna believe she’s gay. 

Penelope stumbles to Josie’s apartment door and it’s 23 minutes before Josie asked her to be here but she is in the mood for Josie’s lips on hers so she knocks on the door three times before gripping the frame and keeping herself from falling over. 

It doesn’t take long for someone to answer the door but when the door finally does open, it’s not Josie who answered, it’s Landon and he’s shirtless. “You’re definitely not Josie,” she says drunkenly. Landon raises an eyebrow. “You don’t have beautiful breast like she does,” she says. 

“Josie! Why is Penelope Park at our front door, completely plastered?” Landon yells into the apartment causing Penelope to frown. She isn’t a very controlling drunk but she has a tendency to speak her mind when she is under the influence.

Before Josie comes out from behind the door — Penelope leans in and pretends to whisper. “I’m here to have sex with her!” Penelope says kind of loudly which causes Landon to snort before Josie pulls him out of the way by grabbing his shoulder. “Babe!” Penelope says as soon as she realizes that Josie is in front of her. “I’m here for your desires,” she adds.

Penelope pretends to bow but kind of loses her footing and Josie catches her. “Jesus, Penelope. You smell like a freaking bar!” Josie exclaims. 

Penelope laughs. “I might’ve had a two drinks before I came,” she says as she holds up five fingers. Josie sighs deeply because she realizes that they probably won’t be sleeping together tonight and she was really looking forward to that.

Landon, now completely dress, grabs his keys and his wallet from the counter. “I’m gonna go meet Hope,” Landon says and that catches Penelope’s undying attention at the mention of her best friend.

“You know Hope! I know Hope!” Penelope laughs and then her smiles falls off her face and she realizes who Landon is. “oh my gosh,” Penelope whispers. “You’re fucking my best friend,” she says loudly and that causes Penelope to laugh. “Oh my gosh. This is hilarious and I can’t feel my knees,” she says all in one breath causing Landon to laugh.

After Landon leaves, Josie helps Penelope to the couch and props her down. “You sure are something when you’re drunk you know,” Josie comments, helping her take her shoes off so she can be a little bit more comfortable. 

“You’re pretty,” Penelope says bluntly causing Josie to smirk at how brutally honest the raven haired girl is when she’s drunk. “Like sooooo pretty!” Penelope says before she starts giggling. 

“You’re very pretty too, Penelope,” Josie says, sitting herself down on the coffee table in front of her. 

Penelope sighs sweetly. “You have like, really nice lips,” she says sheepishly. “I like kissing them,” she adds which causes Josie to smile wider. “I like kissing them, did I already say that?” Penelope asks as she leans up to see Josie answers. 

“Yes, love you did,” Josie answers with a smile. 

“They are like, soft and like, moist and I could kiss them all day,” Penelope adds, and that causes Josie’s stomach to flutter — why is Penelope Park making Josie’s stomach flutter? She doesn’t know. “And you’re a really good kisser too. You definitely know how to use your lips,” she stutters next.

Josie smirks. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she responds sweetly. She is really enjoy drunk Penelope at the moment. It’s entertaining. 

“You’re referring to my kissing skills or my sucking you dry skills?” Penelope asks. 

Josie smirks. “All of the above,” she sanders. 

“Maybe next time you should go low on me,” Penelope suggests. “I would love these lips,” she says touching Josie’s lips. “In between my legs,” she adds and that causes Josie to blush slightly. 

Penelope struggles for a second to sit up put once she does she smiles at the brunette in front of her before standing up, almost stumbling, Josie’s hands rest on her waist, helping her stay steady. Penelope stares into Josie’s chocolate eyes and her heart melts the moment Josie gives her a soft smile and she’s pretty sure she said something but she doesn’t know what it was, she was too busy admiring her. 

Penelope is the first one to lean in and the moment their lips touch, Josie finds herself giving in to the temptation of the smoothness that is associated with kissing Penelope Park but she also knows that Penelope is drunk and she doesn’t want to take advantage of a drunk girl. It’s not right. 

“I really want this off,” Penelope stutters, trying to lift Josie’s shirt off but Josie stops her and puts her hands on her face, making Penelope look her in the eyes carefully. “I couldn’t get it,” Penelope pouts. 

Josie licks her lips, tasting the cherry flavor of lip gloss that Penelope was wearing that she had transferred over to Josie’s. “Hey. We’re not going to have sex unless you’re fully with it. I’m not going to take advantage of you while you’re not completely yourself. What’s wrong?” Josie asks sincerely. 

Penelope looks at her in awe. “Why the hell do you have to be so chill? Why can’t you be a bitch like the rest of your family?” She shoots and drops down on the couch. Josie is completely thrown off by that statement but she remembers that Penelope is drunk and she doesn’t know what she’s saying. 

Josie sits back down on the coffee table and looks the green eyed girl on the eyes. “Why are you a walking bar right now, Penelope?” 

For a second, Penelope looks sober. “I don’t wanna me the person that my parents want me to be.” Penelope says softly, catching Josie’s attention. “I like girls,” she adds. “I am a lesbian who likes kissing girls like you, you’re a girl and I enjoy kissing you and many other things I do with you,” she says, causing Josie to smile softly. 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Josie says. 

Penelope laughs. “Tell that to my parents who keep trying to set me up with a guy name Norman. Telling me that I need to be normal!” She adds. “Who names their Norman?” Penelope exclaims. 

Josie lets out a soft chuckle, putting her hand on Penelope’s knee. “You are normal,” Josie says softly. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” she adds. 

Penelope lets out a shaky sigh as she grips the couch cushion underneath her. She doesn’t feel good but she is able to control when she’s needs to get sick and she doesn’t feel like she’s going to throw up anytime soon. She’s also in Josie Saltzman’s apartment which is really weird but it’s a cute one. “I’m sorry, Josie,” Penelope says, starting to get slightly emotional. 

Josie shakes her head and moves herself to sit down next to her. “You’re not going to be one of those drunk that’s is all flirty with me and then suddenly gets all emotional and apologizes for everything,” Josie says, putting her hand on the back of her head 

“Were supposed to be only have sex not some therapy sessions,” Penelope jokes, which Josie laughs at. “I don’t know if I’m in the mood for anything sexual but I really do like hanging out with you,” she adds softly. 

Josie smiles softly. “Me too,” what the hell is going on with her? Why is she feeling like this whenever she looks at Penelope Park. She doesn’t know. “Come here,” Josie whispers softly, as she leans back against the arm rest of the couch spreading her legs out on the length of the couch. Penelope doesn’t hesitate to lay herself down on top of Josie and put her face in between her neck and shoulder so Josie can feel her hot breath on her skin. 

The smell of the alcohol doesn’t even matter when the feeling of Penelope in her arms makes her melt. 


	6. You Have A Bad Taste In Men and Amazing Taste In Sex Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope have a special morning and Josie gets an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back. Lol hope you enjoy.

Josie Saltzman’s POV 

I woke up to the feeling of a heavy weight on my chest - and when I opened my eyes and is faced with the darkness of Penelope’s hair in my face - I remembered everything. We must’ve fallen asleep on the couch but I didn’t hate it.

I can’t feel my arm but that didn’t bother me. I liked this feeling - and Penelope was still sleep which meant I couldn’t get up quite yet. “You look comfortable,” a voice chimes scaring me half to death and when I turned my head – I see Hope sitting on one of her loveseats with her feet up on the coffee table and a cup of coffee in her hand. 

“What the hell?” I laughed. 

Hope smirks. “Landon and I came here to you know, have the sex, and we saw you guys crashing on the couch,” I laughed at the way Hope describe them having sex. “We didn’t want to wake and I’m surprised that we didn’t, he was pretty rough last night – I’m still sore,” Hope says, adjusting herself on her seat. 

I looked down at Penelope and she is still asleep. “She probably won’t wake up for a while, she’s one of those drunks, if you know what I mean,” Hope says. 

“You talk a lot,” I commented. 

Hope shrugs her shoulders. “So are you and her like together now?” Hope asks as she points between Penelope and I. 

I shake my head. “No – we kind of just agreed to the whole, benefits part,” 

Hope rolls her eyes and drops her legs from the coffee table. “I’m gonna let in on a little secret,” Hope starts. “Penelope doesn’t just do, sex,” Hope says. “As many times as she has had it, she always ends up falling for the person she did it with,” she continues. 

“She said it’s just sex,” I whisper.

“And she told me it wasn’t,” Hope adds as she stands to her feet and looks down at me. “I have known you and I have known Penelope for as long as I can remember, Jo. Penelope isn’t in this whole arrangement for just the sex, she’s in it because she cares about you,” Hope clarifies. “The ball is on your side of the court now, it’s all up to you,” she adds before grabbing her keys and exiting the apartment. 

Where the hell is Landon? 

*********************

I managed to take myself out of Penelope’s grip while Penelope continued to sleep on the couch. I am freaking out. We had sex once and  Penelope is already falling for me?

What the hell am I going to do? I am not sure I feel the same way and I definitely don’t want to hurt the girl’s feelings. That’s the last thing I ever wanted to do. 

I took a deep breath in and released as I leaned myself against the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in my hand.

Of course I enjoyed kissing and stuff with Penelope but I haven’t felt anything remotely romantic towards her. It’s all sexual to me. 

Penelope is incredible in bed. That’s it. 

Nothing romantic about it — just that she knows what she is doing when it comes to sex.

This is what I have always been afraid of when it came to Penelope. Of course I have imagined having sex with her and kissing her but I was afraid that one of us would catch feelings and it’d be a whole mess when the other person didn’t feel the same way.

But I just figured I’d be the one to catch feelings and Penelope not feel the same way. 

Not the other way around. 

I keep looking down at the screen of my phone hoping that Landon responded to me thousands of texts but he’s probably in class or something. He’s always either at school or at the club and never has his phone on him.

And I really need to talk to someone now. I don’t know what I’m going to do. 

I was thinking and tapping my fingers against the granite counter when I feel to hands roam from my shoulders down to my waist before the arms wrap around my waist.

I know it’s Penelope because my skin is on fire and I am perfectly turned on already. 

Penelope removed the hair that was covering my neck before putting her lips to my skin and giving me soft kisses. 

I shut my eyes and moaned at the feeling. Am I really about to have morning sex with Penelope Park? 

I feel Penelope’s hand snake into the front of my pants — giving me the answer. 

Fuck yeah. 

I quickly turn and grab Penelope’s face and slams my lips on hers. I completely forget about what Hope had said in the moment because all I can think about is finally getting to sleep with Penelope again. 

_ ‘Landon could come home any minute.’  _ I thought to myself but then again, I didn’t care because Penelope’s hands on my ass took that thought right away. 

Penelope grabs underneath my butt and lifts me up onto the counter — I guess having sex in kitchens is our thing. 

I didn’t get to see Penelope’s beautiful area and I want that more now than ever. “I wanna go low this time,” I whispered against Penelope’s lips completely out of breath. 

Penelope chuckles. “It’s okay,” 

I shake my head. “I wanna taste you,” I whisper seductively before hopping off the counter, grabbing Penelope by the waist and turning her so she against the counter. 

She looks baffled right before I connect our lips again in hunger. “Fuck,” she whispers as she feels my hand slide down the front of her pants and straight to her already wet folds. I could cum right here and then at the feeling of her against my fingers. 

I move my lips to her neck before sucking my teeth against her skin — leaving my mark as her hands grip my lower back, pushing me against her better. “I want you to taste me, now,” Penelope orders before pushing my hands out of her pants and kissing me again.

I am seriously living a dream right now. I really have an extremely hot girl I can sleep with whenever the fuck I want to. “Get down,” Penelope orders as she pushes me down on my knees which I gladly allow. 

She didn’t even need to ask me to do so — I grab the button of her jeans and undo them — already smelling everything she is willing to offer and I can’t fucking wait. 

This is my first time going low on a girl but I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it quickly. I lower her pants along with her underwear before getting the clear few of the gift that God has given me.

Penelope lifts her shirt up so it rest right below her breasts, giving me a clear vision of her stomach which I put my hand on before kissing right above her private area. I could feel her breathing heavily as I dig my nails into her stomach casually. “Fuck, Jo,” she cusses — probably getting tired of my teasing. 

I give her one last kiss on the stomach. “Put your leg on my shoulder,” I ordered and she did exactly that — giving me a clear view of her folds which makes my stomach turn. 

I smirk as I circle my hand around her upper thigh and living a kiss on her clit before inserting my tongue between her folds. I felt her clinch at the feeling and her breathing sped up. I love the taste of this girl — she’s the first girl I’ve tasted and I’m definitely getting the feeling that I’m more into girls than guys. 

Her hand grips the back of my head — forcing my entire face into her wetness — I pick up my speed — hoping to get some sort of noise from her because she did make me squeal a bunch the last time we did this. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” I heard her form above me as her leg tightens around my shoulder and her thighs squeeze my face but what I wasn’t expecting didn’t happen yet and I’m more than certain I’m going to make it happen whether or not it takes all morning. 

I pull my face away before kissing her clit again and then flicking my tongue across it a few times — I could hear her panting which makes me smile against her. “You like that?” I ask and all she could do was nod her head as I looked up at her which made me smirk. 

I gripped her thighs again before pushing my fingers through her wet folds causing her to gasp with pleasure – I start with one then two and slowly but surely insert three. 

“Shit,” Penelope says throwing her head back but I missed the taste so I withdraw my fingers and replace it with my tongue – covering her entire self with my mouth. 

“Josie,” she moans as her hands pushed my face into her center more and tougher. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” she says taking short and hard breaths trying to hold out as much as she can. “Josie, Josie,” she says a few times before her legs tighten and she lets everything go completely soaking me. 

She lets out a sigh in relief and happiness — I lick a few more times before pulling my face away from her area and looking up at her smiling ear to ear. 

Her hand still grips my hair as she smiles down at me. “Fuck you’re gorgeous,” she says as she drops her leg and pulls me up to her, crashing her lips onto mine which were covered in her juices which she didn’t care. 

_ That was better than the last.  _

Fuck. 

******************* 

I took a shower first and followed by Penelope — we didn’t want to take one together and somehow end up getting caught in the moment again. I sat patiently waiting on the couch for the raven haired girl to come out. 

I have to talk to her about our relationship – whatever the fuck it is. 

I enjoy sleeping with her — having sex with her brings me so much joy but I’m not sure if I want anything else with her. 

I was going low on her today and I felt free and amazing and it’s something I enjoy but I’m not sure if I enjoy it because I like her or because she’s fucking sexy and amazing at fucking. I don’t know. 

I play around with my own fingers, shaking my legs roughly and then biting my fingernails. I already miss the taste of her. Maybe she’ll be okay with making out a little bit after she gets out of the shower, maybe? 

As I’m waiting for Penelope to get out — there’s a knock on the door, maybe it’s Landon and he forgot his key? 

I stand up and walk over to the door — opening without seeing who it is and I made that mistake too late because I’m met with Rafael who is standing there with his hand stuffed in his pocket. 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” 

“Josie, hear me out,” 

“I’m not going to hear you out, Raf. What the fuck are you doing here? I made it clear to you that we were done!” 

Raf sighs. “I fucked up okay? I know that now but I miss you,” he says. “I know you miss me too — you used to say how much making love to me made you feel free and alive!”

Of course he’s only here because he’s horny. 

“If you’re horny, Raf. Go find the blonde that you had your dick in the other night. I’m sure she’ll be happy to oblige,” I say starting to shut the door but he stops me. 

“Baby,” he says. “She wasn’t half as amazing as you, you know that. Come on, let’s just forget everything that happened and go to your bedroom right now,” he says.

The nerves on this guy. “Raf go!” 

“You used to not be able to go a day without having sex so you must be so built up right now, baby. Let me help you,” he says softly. 

“I’ve had sex since we broke up, Raf. Probably the best sex I’ve ever had if you ask me,” I say truthfully. 

“No one is as good as me,” Rafael says. “I used to make you squirm at the feeling of me inside of you,” he says roughly. 

“And I make her scream my name as my tongue is inside of her,” a voice from behind me says and that’s when Rafael and I both look over to see Penelope standing there in nothing but a towel and her hair dripping wet. 

Rafael looks over at her in shock and he doesn’t know what to say. I smirk as I stare at the pretty much naked girl behind me before looking up at Rafael who is stunned. 

“And she kind of did admit to me being the best sex of her entire life,” Penelope adds. 

Rafael huffs a laugh. “No fucking way you two fucked, she isn’t gay,” he says. 

“She was this morning,” Penelope smirks. “On that counter if I may add,” she added as she points over to the kitchen counter that we did indeed just have sex on — well against. 

Rafael huffs in disbelief as he looks down at me and I give him a small smile. “How does your family feel about you fucking with, huh?” 

I laugh. “They expected it,” 

Rafael’s face falls as he looks at her and then back over at Penelope who is just standing there with a smirk on her face. “You’re going to fucking regret this,” he says straight to my face which makes me roll my eyes as I shut the door on his back as he exits. 

I turn towards Penelope who rolls her eyes. “You have bad taste in men and amazing taste in sex partners,” she states smirky. 

My face falls slightly. “That’s what we are right?” I ask earning a confused expression from her. “We’re just having sex right?” 

Penelope laughs. “You had your tongue in my vagina less than an hour ago, Jo. What else do you call that?” She laughs. 

I chuckle and roll my eyes. “I just wanna make sure that we’re on the same page,” I say. 

Penelope smiles softly. “We have sex — it’s great and then we don’t talk about it ever again until we do it again,” she states. 

I nod. “Okay,” 

“Okay,”

_ Why does that bother me so much?  _


	7. As My Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope asks Josie a question and they have serious talk over text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consists of mostly text but hopefully you enjoy. Everyone can now stop commenting about wanting this story back

**_Penelope Park’s POV_ **

 

Not in a million years did Penelope ever think she would  be doing this. 

 

She didn't think it was possible for her to get to the word out - and to Josie Saltzman of all people. 

 

This girl isn’t someone special to her - she is just a girl Penelope is sleeping with, right? 

 

She doesn’t know anymore honestly but all she does know is that she doesn’t want to take someone her mom sets me up with.

 

She hate these things and If I want to escape - I want to escape with someone that I won’t mind escaping with. 

 

And I don’t mind escaping with Josie. 

 

But it’s all about convincing Josie to go with me. That’s going to be the hard part of course. 

 

I’ve also been really sexually frustrated the last few days and Josie hasn’t had the time or will to really sleep with me since our little sex-capaid in the kitchen the other day which was extremely hot by the way. 

 

And I got to tell of her annoying ex while doing so. 

 

Penelope sat at her desk with her pen in her mouth as she chewed on the top - yes, she is writing down how she is  going to ask Josie to be her date tomorrow evening. 

 

She isn’t not good with words and Josie and her haven’t really talked except that night she was drunk - but she doesn’t really remember any of it. 

 

She does remember kissing her but that’s about it. Ironic honestly. 

 

Josie is an incredible human being and Penelope knows she will say yes because she needs her but she is hoping to be a little bit more romantic with asking her.

 

She knows that her favorite flowers are daisies because she mentioned it once. 

 

She can’t remember when but it happened and it’s her mind so she thought it would be lovely to bring her flowers when she asked her to come with her. 

 

As she is thinking about the brunette, her phone buzzes. Penelope pick it up and she looked at it. 

 

**_Josie: You left your underwear on my kitchen counter and I got really confused when I got up and got coffee this morning._ **

 

**_Penelope: What makes you think it’s mine?_ **

 

**_Josie: Pen, you are the only girl I’ve ever had sex with - it’s not anyone else._ **

 

**_Penelope: It could be one of Landon’s girl friends._ **

 

**_Josie: Landon doesn’t have a kitchen sex fetish._ **

 

**_Penelope: I don’t have a kitchen sex fetish._ **

 

**_Josie: We’ve had sex twice, Penelope and both times they were in a kitchen. It’s okay to admit when you have a fetish - it’s nothing to be ashamed of, love._ **

 

**_Penelope: Love? Wow, wasn’t expecting that._ **

 

**_Josie: Shut up._ **

 

**_Josie: I call everyone that._ **

 

**_Penelope: Not your worst enemy._ **

 

**_Josie: I had my tongue in your vagina yesterday morning, Penelope Park. I think it’s safe to say we’re not exactly enemies anymore._ **

 

**_Penelope: I don’t know, I mean there is a saying enemies with benefits._ **

 

**_Josie: Literally no one says that._ **

 

**_Penelope: Well, you having your face between my legs doesn’t make us friends so what are we?_ **

 

**_Josie: Fuck buddies - I guess._ **

 

**_Penelope: Right...and that means?_ **

 

**_Josie: When your horny or I’m horny, we have sex. Just like we did at your place and just like we did at my place, it’s that simple._ **

 

**_Penelope: Well I’m horny now._ **

 

**_Josie: Oh my god, okay well I’m in class at the moment so you’re going to have to wait about two hours. Go off on yourself in the bathroom or something._ **

 

**_Penelope: There’s no fun in that - besides, it’s my turn to go low._ **

 

**_Josie: We’re taking turns now?_ **

 

**_Penelope: The last time was a special occurence, I never let any girl fuck me like I let you. I’m usually the one who does the work._ **

 

**_Josie: Really? (Inserts smiley face)  and why was I any different?_ **

 

**_Penelope: I don’t know, I guess I wanted to know what it felt like to be ...you know, by you._ **

 

**_Josie: Admit it, you were waiting for me._ **

 

**_Penelope: I was not waiting for you. Stop being full of yourself._ **

 

**_Josie: I am the best sex you’ve ever had._ **

**_  
_ ** **_Penelope: I’ve had better._ **

 

**_Josie: No you haven’t. I am the best and you know it. I made you orgasm like five times yesterday morning. It was music to my ears._ **

 

**_Penelope: I never said you weren’t amazing because you are but you aren’t the best. You’re gentle, which is adorable but I kind of like it hard._ **

 

**_Josie: Gentle?_ **

 

**_Josie: Ouch. I’m sorry if I’ve always been the one getting fucked, hard._ **

 

**_Penelope: I don’t really want to talk to you about your past sex life with Rafael._ **

 

**_Josie: Why not? Jealous?_ **

 

**_Penelope: Maybe I’m not in the mood for you to tell me how amazing he is at sex. I know sex with a guy is more pleasing for girls._ **

 

**_Josie: Penelope Park is jealous because of me…..wow. I was not expecting this._ **

 

**_Penelope: I like sleeping with you, Josie._ **

 

**_Josie: As do I._ **

 

**_Penelope: And you are probably the best I’ve ever had, which is scary for me because you and I are supposed to hate each other - I am a Park and you’re a Saltzman, we are like Romeo and Juliet of New York City. If someone finds out that we have been sleeping together, we are fucked._ **

 

**_Josie: You’re being serious?_ **

 

**_Penelope: Yeah._ **

 

**_Josie: Pen, we don’t have to continue this if you don’t want to. I will respect that._ **

 

**_Penelope: Can I come over tonight?_ **

 

**_Josie: I mean, yeah. But maybe we should talk about this._ **

 

**_Penelope: Yeah, after I kiss you._ **

 

**_Josie: What?_ **

 

**_Penelope: I just want to hang out with you, Josie - kiss you. No sex tonight._ **

 

**_Josie: Okay, you’re scaring me. What happened to the whole, only sex decision that we made?_ **

 

**_Penelope: Please? You are literally one of the only normal people in my life right now and I really do like hanging out with you more than I say I do._ **

 

**_Josie: Of course, yeah come on over._ **

 

**_Penelope: Thank you, I’ll talk to you later._ **

 

**_Josie: Bye._ **

 

“Watcha doing?” A voice chimes in which almost makes Penelope drop her phone. Penelope curse under her breath and look over at Hope’s cubicle and see her looking over the wall with a smile on her face. “How was your day the other day with Josie Saltzman?” She asked, smirking. 

 

Penelope rolled her eyes. “It was amazing, thanks for asking.” she responded. 

 

“And?” 

 

“We had sex in her kitchen,” Penelope said softly. Hope smirked. “She ate me out this time,” 

 

“Penelope Park a bottom?” Hope chuckled. “How was that?” 

 

Penelope snickered. “Fuck,” she moaned. “You know, she was a virgin when it came to sex with a girl before me and I swear to god, Hope. She is literally probably the best sex I’ve ever had. Every damn time I kiss her, the feeling in my stomach gets deeper and more pure,” she said in awe. 

 

“So she sticks her tongue in your vagina once and you are in love,” Hope asked laughing. 

 

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t understand,” 

 

Hope rolled her eyes and dropped down from her chair and rolled it around the cubicle wall and stopped right in front of Penelope’s. “Landon asked me to be his girlfriend last night,” she muttered. 

 

Penelope’s eyes widened. “Shit, really? How did he take the no?” 

 

Hope smirked and shrugged. “I don’t know because I didn’t say no,” 

 

“What?” she exclaimed shocked. Hope blushed and shrugged her shoulders again. “You are dating Landon Kirby? You hated that guy in high school, remember? You called him a nerd and disgusting, what the hell happened?” she asked curiously. 

 

“I had sex with him,” Hope laughed. 

 

“Is he really that good in the sack?” she asked. 

 

“Is Josie?” She shot back. 

 

Penelope sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair, pulling at her bottom lip. “I don’t know if I am ready to be in a committed relationship yet,” she whispered. 

 

“You can’t let Gabby control you,” Hope whispered. 

 

Gabby’s name hasn’t been mentioned in years and Penelope didn’t want it to be either but she can’t control the words that come out of Hope’s mouth until after they leave it. She loved Gabby and there was no denying that but what they had didn’t last long and she has to get over that. She hasn’t felt what she felt with Gabby until now, with Josie Saltzman of all people. It’s like she’s her soulmate or something. 

 

“She’s not controlling me, Hope,” she whispered as she ran her hand through her hair. Hope gave her a look. “Honestly, I haven’t thought about her in almost two years,” she added. 

 

“She was the first girl you loved, Pen. You can’t just forget about her.” Hope reminded her. 

 

She nodded. “I know.” she whispered. “I don’t want to forget what I felt for her, she helped me discover what the true feeling of love was but I can’t just sit here and let her define the rest of my relationships,” she added. 

 

Hope sighed. “If I got a boyfriend, you can get a girlfriend,” she chuckled as she pushed her chair back to her cubicle. “And by the way,” she added as her head popped up again. “Josie is so much better for you than Gabby fucking Swanner ever was,” she added as she winked. 

 

Penelope couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

 

_____________________________________________

 

She doesn’t know why but she felt nervous walking up to Landon and Josie’s apartment. She knows Landon is with Hope because she could hear them when she left the penthouse and it’s wasn’t the best thing in the world so it’s just Josie and her at the apartment. She bought six daisies for her off a cart in manhattan and headed straight their afterwards. Hopefully she likes them. 

 

She walked to the wooden door and put the daisies behind her back and then hit her fist against it before stepping back slightly. It took Josie a few seconds but when she opened the door, her apartment was pretty much dark besides the light coming from the television. She wore a plain white t-shirt, short gym shorts and no shoes. “Hey,” she smiled. 

 

Penelope smiled back. “I brought you flowers,” she said. 

 

Josie raised an eyebrow. “I’m allergic to most flowers except—,” and Penelope cut her off. 

 

“Yellow daisies,” she said as she brought the flowers from behind her back and Josie’s face fell slightly as she looked at them. “I remember you telling me once,” Penelope whispered. Josie smiled sweetly as her hand reached for them but she pulled it back and she looked at her confused. This is a risky move. Penelope puckered her lips and Josie’s eyes widen softly. “I told you I wanted to kiss you,” she said, still puckering. 

 

Josie stared at her before smiling softly. She brought her hand to Penelope’s chin and pinched it with her thumb and pointer finger before putting her chapped lips against Penelope’s for a sweet short lasting kiss. “You need chapstick,” Penelope said and Josie rolled her eyes as she pulled her into the apartment by the collar of Penelope’s leather jacket. “And here you go,” she added before holding the flowers out to her. 

 

“Thank you,” She whispered as she grabbed them and brought them up to her nose. “You look nice,” she said as she walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Penelope looked around her apartment. Penelope didn’t really get a good look at it drunk or while she was fucking her so...and she’s not really now either because it’s dark. 

 

Penelope cleared her throat. “I just got off work,” she mumbled as she sat herself down on the couch in front of the television which had an episode of Friends on but it was muted. She groaned as she took off her shoes and propped her feet up on the coffee table, leaning her head back against the couch and shutting her eyes. Penelope is so exhausted. “What have you been doing?” Penelope asked as she felt the couch beside her sink. 

 

Penelope felt a hand on her face and it turned her so she was facing Josie. Penelope opened her eyes and met Josie’s brown ones. “You alright?” She asked Penelope softly as she rested her head on her hand which was resting on the couch cushion. 

 

Penelope nodded. “I’m fine, why?” 

 

“Well,” she chuckled. “You asked to hang out with me at 6 o’clock in the evening, with no sex involved so you must be sick or something,” she added, smiling. 

 

Penelope stared at her without saying a word. Penelope doesn’t know what’s going on with her heart right now but she has never felt this way before. As Penelope stared at her, her heart fluttered and all she wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. Why was she feeling this way? Josie and her would never work. What the hell is her problem? “You’re so beautiful,” Penelope whispered. Josie smiled softly and she tilted her head slightly. “Kiss me,” Penelope whispered. 

 

Penlope’s head traveled up slightly as Josie leaned down and her lips connected with her in a cherished kiss. 

 

Her hand fell to Penelope’s cheek as she continued to leave small short kisses on her lips which Penelope gladly return. 

 

Penelope’s favorite thing about Josie is how gentle she is, inside and out. She never really noticed that about her until these last couple of days. She lost her dad and it was an awful experience for sure. 

 

When Penelope lost her sister, she didn’t have anyone, Josie had her sister and her mom and even Landon. Penelope’s sister’s death didn’t affect her own parents. 

 

It only affects her brother and her. But they learned to cope with it in different ways. Josie and her have different background but she just feels a connection with the girl and it’s something she can’t shake. 

 

Josie pulled away, looked at Penelope’s face and then kissed her once more before kissing her nose, her forehead and then her lips again. “Tell me what’s on your mind,” Josie whispered as she kept her hand on Penelope’s face. 

 

Penelope sighed as she opened her eyes. “I actually wanted to come here because I have something I wanted to ask you,” Penelope whispered as her hands rub against Josie’s bare thighs. Josie licked her lips and waited for her to continue. “My parents annual banquet is in two weeks,” Penelope whispered and Josie nodded her head. “I was wondering with you would be my date,” she added. 

 

Josie looked baffled for a second. “As in, go with you?” 

 

Penelope nodded. “As my date,” 

 

Josie let out a chuckle. “You can’t be serious,” 

 

“Deadly,” Penelope whispered seriously. 

 

Josie stared at her confused. “Your parents hate me, Penelope. They would literally disown you,” she added. 

 

Penelope shrugged. “I don’t care ,” Penelope added before snuggling closer to Josie. “I want to take you and only you and I don’t like taking no as an answer for anything,” Penelope smirked as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

 

Josie doesn’t know what came over her but all she does know is she finds herself saying yes for this proposal. It is obvious that Penelope and her parents do not get along so Penelope isn’t doing this to get at her anyway. She generally wants to go with her. “Sure,” Josie smiled. “Why not?” She whispered next and that’s when Penelope shrugged. 

 

“Can we have sex now?” Penelope asked. 

 

Josie chuckled. “Yeah,” 

 

And then their lips slammed together. 


	8. I Have, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie asked Penelope a serious question regarding their relationship.

**Chapter 8:**

 

“I need your help,” Josie said as she entered into her mom’s house where Lizzie was sitting on the couch with Jed, kissing. She tore her lips away from his and stood up as Josie paced around the living room. “I need your advice on this whole Penelope situation because it just took a turn for the better and it’s freaking me the fuck out,” she exclaimed. 

 

Jed groaned as he lifted himself from the couch. “I will be upstairs, taking care of this boner by myself,” he said which made Josie cringe as he walked passed her and heading up the stairs. 

 

“This better be good because we haven’t had sex in a really long time and we don’t have Hayden today so please, make this quick,” Lizzie said, clapping her hands together. 

 

“You were going to have sex on mom’s couch? She would’ve killed you,” Josie commented. 

 

Lizzie chuckled and sat back down. “We would’ve moved it to the floor,” and then she smirked and crossed one leg over the other. “Anyways enough with the straight stuff, let's get to the gay. What happened with Penelope?” She questioned. 

 

Josie sat herself down on the chair across from her. “I think she’s falling for me, Liz,” and she said it so quietly, she couldn’t believe it herself. “I know it sounds crazy but you should see the way she looks at me and the way she treats me, it’s amazing,” Josie added. 

 

“We all knew she liked you, Jo - why is this becoming new news to you?” she asked.

 

“Because she’s Penelope Park, Lizzie! The same Penelope that made fun of me in high school. The same Penelope Park from the Park family that wanted to run dad out of business. She has caused nothing but heartache and disaster for our family and here I am with my face between her legs,” Josie groaned. 

 

Lizzie sighed. “What happened?” she questioned. 

 

Josie looked at her. “She asked me to be her date this fundraiser thing that her parents are hosting, I don’t know what it’s for but it all just seems like its moving so fucking fast,” I chuckled. 

 

Lizzie smirked. “I’m guessing you said yes,” Lizzie commented. And I nodded softly. “I don’t see the problem, Jo. It’s obvious that she cares about you or she wouldn’t have asked you to be her date. And it’s also very obvious that she doesn’t listen to her parents,” she added. 

 

“They are still her parents, Lizzie and I am worried that if I fall for this girl that she’s just going to end up hurting me just life Rafael did and I don’t know if I can take that heartache.” Josie whispered. 

 

“Can I ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me when I do?” She asked her and Josie pouted and nodded her head. “You say the sex is good which a great thing for a relationship but I need you tell me what you feel when you think about her being your girlfriend - what do you feel when you here, Penelope’s my girlfriend, like if you said it or something?” She asked her. 

 

Josie looked down towards the ground and she smiled as butterflies filled her stomach thinking about that. “I feel nervous and happy at the same time,” Josie whispered and Lizzie smiled. “But what if she doesn’t like me and I am just reading into things - then I will be so fucking embarrased for even bringing it up in the first place,” Josie added. 

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Give me your phone,” she said. 

 

“What, why?” Lizzie widened her eyes and held out her hand as Josie hesitantly reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her cellphone and handed it to Lizzie. “Please don’t do anything stupid,” and that’s when Lizzie clicked a few times on the phone before putting it to her ear.

 

Lizzie leaned back against the couch and crossed her legs again, waiting for someone to pick up - she smiled and looked up at Josie. “Penelope Park, hi - it’s Lizzie Saltzman, Josie’s older and very protective sister,” she said and that’s when Josie’s stomach dropped. “So listen, I know you’re fucking my sister so I just thought it’d be fair if we sat down and all had dinner,” she added. 

 

“Lizzie, no!” Josie protested. 

 

Lizzie held up a finger at her while she listened to what Penelope is saying. Josie is freaking the fuck out - she brought her fingernails to her lips and started to chew nervously. “Because if you’re going to have your face between my sister’s legs, I want to make sure that your intentions are right. I won’t have her heartbroken over someone else like she was with Rafael,” Lizzie argued. 

 

Why is Penelope arguing? Lizzie sighed deeply. “Fine, Thursday night sound great and by the way, if you have some sort of sexual disease that you are going to pass onto my sister somehow, I will literally hunt you down and kill you,” Lizzie threatened and then she smiled. “Perfect, bye Park, see you at 8 Thursday,” and then she hung the phone up and held it back to Josie. “All taken care of, it’s the perfect opportunity to ask her to your girlfriend,” she said. 

 

Josie’s mouth was slightly parted and she couldn’t believe what her sister had just done. “How-,” she muttered out softly. 

 

“Now leave so I can go have sex with my boyfriend who is currently upstairs with a boner,” she said with a smile as she motioned for Josie to leave with her hand. “Unless you want to stay for the show,” 

 

“No, right. I’m leaving,” Josie stated as she grabbed her purse and then quickly headed out of the house - she dialed Penelope’s number right as she closed the door and put it to her ear. Penelope picked up right away. “I’m so sorry,” Josie spoke before Penelope could. “I don’t know why the hell I gave her the phone when she asked for it, you don’t have to come to the dinner,” Josie said. 

 

Penelope let out a chuckle.  _ “Josie, it’s all good,”  _ she stated and Josie shut her eyes after she sat herself down in her car.  _ “I am actually kind of glad your sister called, that just means I get to see you before Saturday,”  _ she flirted which made Josie blush, good thing Penelope can’t see her right now.  _ “Is everything okay? Do you not want me to come over?”  _ Penelope asked. 

 

Josie shook her head even though Penelope can’t see her. “No,” she whispered softly. “I want to see you before Saturday too,” she added. 

 

_ “Okay, good.”  _ Penelope whispered back.  _ “Well I have to get back to work but I’ll text you later, maybe we can see each other before Thursday - I’m sure I can make some time for you,”  _ she said strongly. 

 

Josie smiled and pulled down at her lip. “I’ll let you know,” she said. 

 

_ “You better,”  _ Penelope stated.  _ “I’ll talk to you later, gorgeous.”  _

 

“Bye,” Josie said and then the line went dead - it took Josie a few seconds for her to remove the phone from her ear but once she did - she let out a groan and then leaned her head against the steering wheel. “You’re going to fucking kill me, Penelope Park!” 

 

**__________________________________________**

 

“Ouch,” Josie groaned as she tore her lips away from Penelope’s. Penelope backed away with swollen lips and looked at her concerned. Josie groaned as she reached below her and pulled out a book that was lying on Penelope’s bed before she had forcefully pushed Josie back on. “I never pegged Penelope Park to be someone who would be into The Catcher in the Rye,” Josie smirked. 

 

Penelope smirked and grabbed the book from her. “Why? Because I’m the daughter of two of the worst people in all of New York or because I’m super hot?” she asked as she threw the book onto the floor and lowered herself onto Josie’s body. They couldn’t stay away from each other so when Penelope got off late, Josie drove to her place and met her there and as soon as Penelope walked into the apartment, their lips were attacking each other but Josie had a different plan. 

 

Penelope leaned in and smirked as she pressed her lips firmly against Josie’s - Josie’s eyes closed softly and her hands fall to the back of Penelope’s neck. Josie as also noticed the change in the way that Penelope kisses - it’s slow and romantic while before it was hornu and fast. Josie isn’t complaining but it makes her more sure that she wants to know what it’s like to be in a relationship with Josie. 

 

Penelope pulled away and put her forehead to Josie’s, her green eyes met her brown ones and Penelope couldn’t help but smile. “How was your day?” she asked as she pushed a piece of Josie’s hair from her face and kissed her lips again in a simple peck. 

 

Josie smiled back at her. “It was good, how was yours?” 

 

“Better now that I’m with you,” Penelope said romantically. Josie sighed softly as she brought her hand from the back of Penelope’s neck to her cheek and rubbed her thumb against Penelope’s cheek bone. “A penny for your thoughts?” Penelope whispered. 

 

Josie stared at her for a second and didn’t respond until she said. “Since we started doing this, the whole, friends with benefits thing - have you ever had a thought about what it would be like if we tried the whole, girlfriends thing?” she asked softly. 

 

Penelope licked her lips and tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean?” Penelope asked even though she clearly knew what Josie was asking. 

 

Josie shrugged. “What if we tried to be a couple?” she asked softly. 

 

Penelope didn’t want to but she couldn’t help but smile at that. Josie is basically asking her to be her girlfriend right now. “You’re serious?” Penelope asked and Josie nodded her head. “What happened to make you consider this?” she questioned next. 

 

Josie shrugged her shoulders. “I really like you, Penelope,” she whispered, running her thumb across Penelope’s swollen lips. “And I don’t want to think about you being with anyone else but me,” she added and that made Penelope’s heart swoon. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

 

Josie Saltzman, her enemy. 

 

She is asking her to be her girlfriend. 

 

Penelope never thought she would be in a position like that. 

 

But she isn’t complaining. 

 

Josie is beautiful, inside and out and she is the girl that Penelope needs to straighten her out. 

 

And Penelope knows that. 

 

“I was going to ask you at the dinner on Thursday with my sister but seeing you right now and being with you-,” Josie paused. “I realized that I couldn’t wait another second,” she whispered. 

 

She doesn’t know why she’s hesitant with this girl. 

 

She knows she’s been wanting this. 

 

But she can’t bring herself to say yes right away. 

 

She had to consider the options that were at hand. 

 

She can say yes and be happy with the girl of her dreams or she could pull a regular when it comes to Penelope Park in the dating department and say no, breaking any chances she has with this girl. 

 

Which one is the right choice? 

 

Penelope smiled down at her and Josie’s hands stay glued to her face. Penelope’s stomach always fills with nervousness and so much more whenever she hears Josie’s name. She knows how special this girl is to her so she knows she can’t let her get out of her grip. “I’d like that,” Penelope whispered. 

 

Josie’s face lit up. “Yeah?” 

 

She nodded and leaned down to kiss her. “Yeah,” she whispered right before she connected their lips. There you have it, Penelope Park is now officially a taken woman. It’s crazy to even think about it according to her but she knows that this is what she wants. 

 

Josie pulled away from her lips and rested her forehead against Penelope’s, still gripping her face. “I officially can say that this is the most unexpected relationship I’ve ever been in,” Josie jokes. 

 

She licked her lips and rolled her eyes. “Needless to say that I feel the same way,” Penelope laughed and she leaned down to kiss her again. “Now let me have sex with my girlfriend,” Penelope whispered before catching Josie’s lips in between hers. 

 

Josie and Penelope ended up having some amazing sex and falling asleep in each other’s arms - and when they woke up, Penelope was the first to wake up. Josie lied on her chest with her arm dangerously tight around Penelope’s waist and she couldn’t help but smile. Penelope squeezed her tightly and kissed her forehead before her phone went off. Penelope grunted as she reached over to her nightstand and picked the phone up to look at the text message.  

 

She adjusted her eyes to the screen. 

 

And her heart stopped. 

 

**_Abigail Park: I heard from a little birdie that you decided to take Alaric Saltzman’s youngest to the fundraiser Saturday. You do that, your father and I have come to an agreement to cut you off completely. Including the apartment._ **

 

Penelope let out a shaky sigh as she dropped the phone beside her. She looked down at her sleeping girlfriend and couldn’t help but feel the warmth that fills her body when she thinks about how Josie is hers but then she thinks about what might happen if she is. “Is everything okay, baby?” Josie whispered. 

 

Baby?

 

Fuck. 

 

Penelope swallowed hard and nodded her head before she kissed Josie’s head. “Yeah, beautiful. It’s okay, just go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up in an hour,” Penelope said and Josie nodded her head before scooting closer to her chest. Penelope felt her world turns upside down because of one text. 

 

**________________________________________ **

 

Hope huffed a laugh as she handed Penelope the phone back. 

 

“What are you going to do?” 

 

Penelope sighed. “I don’t know, Hope,” she whispered. “I can really see myself saying I love you to this girl in the next few months and when she asked me to be her girlfriend-,” Penelope took a deep breath in. “I never thought I would be happy like this, Hope.” 

 

“Then fuck your parents, Pen,” Hope cursed. “I’m serious, look. The apartment isn’t a big deal, okay? I will call my aunt Freya and see if we can stay in her guest house in her backyard. I’ll just explain to her what is going on,” Hope suggested. 

 

“Are you sure?” Penelope asked. 

 

Hope chuckled and pulled her phone out. “I’m more than happy to fuck over your parents they shouldn’t control who you can and can’t date. It’s not right and I’m not going to live in a place where they own,” and then she put her phone to her ear. “Hi Aunt Freya,” 

 

Penelope knew this was the right thing to do. 

 

**______________________**

 

Hope’s Aunt said of course so Penelope is currently outside her parents’ place with her credit cards, key to the penthouse and a huge smirk on her face. She also held her phone in her hand with a text from her girlfriend that made her more determined to do this. 

 

**_Josie: Thinking of you ...I miss you already. Come back to me. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow ❤️_ **

 

Penelope took a deep breath in and released before opening the door to the house and walking in. Her mother and father we gather in the living area with a newspaper and tea. “Ahh, Penelope, darling. It’s so lovely of you to join us—,” her mother stated. “I’m seeing you for my text?” She smiled. 

 

What the hell is wrong with her? 

 

Penelope nodded. 

 

“Good,” her father stated. “I’m glad to see you came to your—,” and then Penelope the key and credit cards on the table in front of them. Her dad and mom both look down at them. “What is that?” He asked. 

 

“That is the key to the penthouse — all of my stuff is already being taken out as we speak and moved to Hope’s aunt’s guest house where she is kindly letting Hope and I stay until we find our own place,” Penelope stated. “And that is the credit cards that I have connected to your accounts,” she added. 

 

“What are you doing?” Her mom questioned. 

 

“What you told me, mom,” Penelope smiled. “Josie is my girlfriend and if you guys want to threaten me with pointless comments about me and my girl then so be it — I’ll just play you at your own game,” she smiled. Her parents stare out her without saying anything. “But I will add something else, I will not speak, see or even think about you or the company and I will help bring the Saltzman Family’s business back up because they deserve it,” Penelope added. 

 

“Think about what you’re doing, Penelope,” her dad warned her and Penelope smirked. 

 

“I have, daddy,” Penelope said, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets. “I’m doing this for my girlfriend,” and then without another word, Penelope takes a deep breath in and releases as she exits the house. She pulled out her phone and responds to Josie. 

 

**_Penelope: I can’t wait to see you too, baby._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments! I hope you like!


End file.
